


Floodgates

by blossombell



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Performative Heterosexuality, Pining, Uncertainty, i'm sorry snorkmaiden i do love you, moomin is a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombell/pseuds/blossombell
Summary: “You don’t know what it’s like to just go along with something for basically your whole life, only to realise that you don’twantthat anymore, but then you don’t know what to do because so much of you has been attached to it for so long that you can’t really let go of it!”The problem with Snorkmaiden, you see, is that she's not Snufkin.





	1. Little My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4/20 and i am posting moomin fanfiction instead of fulfilling my responsibilities........... gay rights
> 
> this is based in the moominvalley universe obviously because i have spent the last 24 hours binging it and sobbing uncontrollably
> 
> enjoy

“Hhhhuuuhhh…”

Moomintroll slumped himself across the table in despair, one heavy sigh after another lifting and rolling his shoulders.

“Huuuuuuhhhhhhhh…”

Each sigh was more weary and agonised than the last, and across from him, Little My fought the urge to slam her head against the desk.

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh—”

“Oh pack it in, will you? You sound like a deflating balloon.”

Moomintroll lifted his head despondently. “What?”

Little My reached over the table to prod Moomintroll in his fluffy chest. “Shame you’re not _actually_ deflating.”

“Can’t you see I’m miserable?” Moomintroll whined.

“Oh, I see it,” Little My replied. “Though I think I’d rather not.”

“Hhhhhuuuuuuhhhhh…” Moomin sighed again.

Little My had to admit it to herself: it wasn’t very often that her weird, furry lump of a surrogate brother sounded quite this miserable. Of course, he was as dramatic as the next Moomin, constantly making fusses over this and that. But this was something else. The way he was sighing came from deep within his heart, and Little My felt most uncharacteristically compelled to find out what the matter was.

“Go on, then,” she said finally. “I’ll bite. What’s got your tail?”

Moomintroll was drawn momentarily out of his sorrow by My’s question. He squinted at her. “You… really want to know?”

“Yeah, I do. … Or whatever.”

The sudden vulnerability hit Moomintroll with some force. It would seem that sometimes, one sits and cries with the wish to be listened to - but when the opportunity to speak presents itself, it’s accompanied with a very big lump in the throat. Moomin was acutely aware of the blackmail potential he gave Little My pretty much any time he confided in her, but…

This was not something he could talk to Moominpappa about. Nor something he wanted Moominmamma to know, at least… not yet.

“I have… a problem,” Moomintroll began, swallowing.

Little My leaned her head against her palm. “I gathered that from the banshee wailing.”

“I was not wailing!”

Suddenly indignant, Moomin folded his arms.

“Perhaps I won’t tell you at all, then. Perhaps it’s none of your business. Perhaps you should go away.”

Little My looked at him. A moment of silence hung between them, before she pushed out her chair with a scrape of wood on stone and hopped down from it.

“Alright then. All the better for not hearing you prattle on. Enjoy your wailing.”

She got to the door before Moomintroll broke.  


“My, wait!”  


Little My turned on her heels and fixed a hand on her hip. Moomintroll sighed again, this time with exasperation.  


“Look, I just really need someone to talk to right now,” he murmured, rubbing his temple. “Do you think you could manage that without making me feel like I’ve got the word ‘doofus’ written on my forehead?”  


“But you have,” Little My shrugged, pointing. She handed him a portable mirror, and Moomintroll balked as he saw the word scribbled into his fur.  


“Little My!” he gasped.  


Little My burst into a fit of laughter, clutching her stomach. “What? You were so busy whining you hardly noticed! Priceless, really.”  


Moomintroll grumbled. He rose from his own chair and padded over to the staircase. “I’ll be in my room.”  


He was a quarter of the way up when he felt something slap against his shoulder. A cloth.  


“Sit down, doofus,” said Little My, pulling his chair back out for him. “And talk.”  


***  


Once they were settled (and the offensive term wiped from his forehead), Moomintroll felt just about comfortable enough to speak.  


“I have a problem with Snorkmaiden,” he said.  


Little My raised her eyebrows. “Snorkmaiden, eh? Trouble in paradise, is there?”  


Moomintroll swallowed. His face already felt hot with guilt. “Paradise… if only it were.”  


“So what?” asked Little My. “Did you have a row?”  


“No,” said Moomintroll.  


“Did she cheat on you with a skinnier Moomin?”  


“No!” gasped Moomintroll. “No, nothing like that.”  


Little My glanced up at the ceiling. “I’m almost disappointed. I thought you were about to give me some decent gossip for once.”  


Moomintroll squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to ignore the headache building behind them. “No. Snorkmaiden is not a bad person, and she hasn’t done anything wrong. She’s incredibly sweet, and very caring, and beautiful. And I like her. I just don’t…”  


Moomintroll felt as though the room was spinning a little. He winced.  
“I just don’t _like_ like her.”  


He opened his eyes, slowly, to find Little My staring at him. She said nothing. He continued.  


“And she keeps calling me ‘love’ and ‘darling’ and _her_ Moomintroll and talking about what colour dress she wants to wear at our wedding, and it’s all very nice and I have tried, I really have, but I _can’t,_ My. It makes me so uncomfortable that my fur starts to itch, and I _know_ that’s so mean but I just… want to be her friend.”  


At this point, Moomintroll was almost out of breath. He felt the deep sorrow welling up in his heart again, and it almost made him want to cry.  


“So go on,” he said, his voice wobbling. “Go and tell her. Go and tell everyone what a big horrible heartbreaker Moomintroll is.”  


Little My blinked. She folded her arms. “I wasn’t going to do that, actually.”  


“You… weren’t?” Moomin asked tentatively.  


“Nah,” said Little My. He could almost see a little smile at the corner of her mouth. “None of my business, remember? Now carry on before I fall asleep from how _boring_ you are.”  


Moomintroll heaved a sigh. “It’s just… I’ve known Snorkmaiden for as long as I can remember. We’ve been calling ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend since we were kids. Everyone in the valley has just always assumed that we’d… you know. Be together forever, like Mamma and Pappa. Even I did, for a while.”  


“But you’re not,” said Little My, lifting a hand to her mouth. “Yawn, yawn. Love is so tedious.”  


“You don’t understand!” Moomintroll suddenly cried, sitting up taller. He felt a fresh flush of mortification in his chest. “You don’t know what it’s like to just go along with something for basically your whole life, only to realise that you don’t _want_ that anymore, but then you don’t know what to do because so much of you has been attached to it for so long that you can’t really let go of it!”  


Little My fixed him with a look. Moomintroll slowly sank back down in his chair.  


“Yes, I do,” she told him, in a voice that was suddenly so much _older._ “Don’t you even remember how I got here? My mother had so many of us that I was forced to go along with all of them every hour of every day of every year. I know somehow she loved us, but her attention was always split. There were over thirty of us, Moomintroll. There’s _one_ of you.”  


Moomintroll felt something oddly close to what could be called ‘sympathy’ for Little My. “I… oh. I suppose maybe you do understand, then, a bit.”  


“And when I came here,” she continued, “I saw you and your Mamma and Pappa, and it was like a little cosy utopia. Moominmamma wouldn’t even get angry at me for stuffing the plugholes with pinecones. It was fantastic.”  


“It was horrendous,” Moomintroll replied. He winced with the memory.  


“But I knew that I’d have to give up my own mother and siblings to stay here with you. And I do have feelings, contrary to what you might believe. I had to do what was right for me. Maybe it was right for her, too. Even if it hurt.”  


Moomintroll tapped his forefingers together. “So you’re saying… you think I should break up with Snorkmaiden?”  


Little My shrugged. “That depends. Because I think, Moomintroll, that we’re quite alike in many ways. Maybe there’s someone _you_ found instead, too.”  


Moomintroll felt his heart plunge into the floor. His breath scattered like autumn leaves on the wind, and his words scrambled for purchase. “Wha— I don’t understand— what do you—”  


Little My rolled her eyes. “Give me a break, you fuzzy freak. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Ever since I’ve known you you haven’t shut up about him.”  


Moomintroll’s voice was a strangled squeak. _“H-iii-im?”_  


“Snufkin this, Snufkin that, Snu—”  


Little My was stifled by a paw clamped around her mouth. “Shhhh!” Moomintroll hissed. Little My continued to mumble the accursed name under his palm.  


_Snufkin. Snufkin._  


The name he thought of the moment he fell asleep in the winter, to the moment he woke up on the first day of spring.  


_Snufkin._  


A name as sweet as honey. As deep and powerful as summer rain. As light as the wings of a butterfly. He could almost her the gentle tune of a harmonica floating through the air, played by the gentlest of wandering boys. It made Moomin feel dizzy, and wistful, and pained all at once. The simple word stoked a fire in his soul. It was nostalgia and melancholy and hope and light and _love._  


“Snufkin,” Moomintroll whispered, drawing his paw away.  


Little My pushed him firmly back into his seat, spitting white hairs. “You disgust me.”  


“I _like_ like Snufkin.”  


“Tell me something I didn’t already work out years ago, will you?”  


“I… _love_ Snufkin.”  


Little My sat back in her seat again. “Well. Not like Snorkmaiden, then?”  


Moomintroll shook his head. “No, I… I do love Snorkmaiden, but… I love giving her hugs, and telling jokes with her, and eating pancakes. A-and I love all of those things with Snufkin too, i-it’s just… different.”  


“Different,” Little My repeated flatly.  


“Yes,” said Moomintroll. “So, so different. Snufkin makes me feel like I could keep going even if the sky was falling in. Every time I see him in the spring, it’s like I come alive again. And every autumn he takes a part of my heart with him.”  


Little My mimicked gagging into a nearby bowl.  


“So what you’re saying is,” she told him, “That the problem with Snorkmaiden is that she’s _not_ Snufkin. Right.” 

Moomintroll blushed again. 

“Little My?” he murmured, after a moment’s thought.  


“What?” My replied. “Are you done? I’ve got bugs to squish.”  


Moomintroll felt heavy with the weight of their conversation, heavy with the realisation of what this meant. “I… um. Thank you. Thanks for listening.”  


Little My got up from her seat and headed to the door. “Whatever,” she said, but when she lifted her hand to the doorknob she turned her head to throw him a wink.  


The door clicked shut behind her. In the absence of anything else to do, Moomintroll stood up, and moved over to the window.  


Sat on the bridge, bathed in perfect evening light, Snufkin expertly lifted his fishing rod and swung it out into the river to cast a line.  


Moomintroll rested his elbows on the windowsill, sat his chin in his paws, and sighed.  


“Snufkin,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do have a tumblr but you can't have it. power move (fghjkhgfghjk i might share it soon im sorry)
> 
> this was gonna be a oneshot but i'm guessing y'all won't want that so we'll see ; )
> 
> i want to clarify that i obviously have nothing against snorkmaiden and she is a beautiful princess but . honey your man is obsessed with a forest gremlin and you deserve better
> 
> i love you thankx for reading uwu!!


	2. Moominmamma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmamma makes some much-needed coffee for Moomintroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S 4/22 
> 
> 4/20.......... 2! 
> 
> WHICH MEANS I GET TO POST MORE OF THIS
> 
> i do not know WHAT happened but somehow this has almost 150 kudos in 2 days????? im very shook boys . we stan moominmania
> 
> so here's some moomin mom. moomom, if you will,

One thing Moomintroll could always be certain of was his mother’s routine.

Moominpappa was never tied down, and like a wayward balloon would float around the house and valley chasing for inspiration. He would take off for an afternoon to look for fossils on the beach, or truss himself up in his study following some great exclamation of creative epiphany.

Moomintroll did not begrudge his father that at all - but it made Moominmamma all the more a reliable confidante.

“Mamma,” said Moomintroll, pulling up a chair while Moominmamma stood at the sink and washed dishes.

Moominmamma turned her head to offer Moomintroll a warm smile. “Hello, my love. How are you?”

It had been a few days since Moomintroll’s conversation with Little My. He had spent most of that time wallowing in the deep gulf between self-pity and infatuation - pity for what he knew he needed to do, and infatuation, of course, for his most beloved Snufkin.

He only hoped it hadn’t been too obvious.

“Oh, you know,” Moomintroll replied, tracing little hearts with the pad of his forefinger in the countertop.

Moominmamma diligently continued her chore, scrubbing excess egg white off the frying pan. “Do I, dear?”

Moomintroll’s ears flicked back and forth. He looked up. “Mamma… were you and Moominpappa friends, before?”

“Before what?” Moominmamma asked.

“Before you got married.”

Moominmamma tapped the pan on the edge of the sink before leaning it over the drying rack. “Oh, certainly, yes.”

“So…” Moomintroll continued, pressing a paw against his chin, “It’s good to marry someone you consider a friend?”

Moominmamma moved on to the spatula, dipping it in warm soapy water. “I would say it is most important, dear.”

Moomintroll gazed through a nearby window. Above the flowers that lined the outside of the Moominhouse, he saw a pair of butterflies fluttering in courtship.

“A best friend, you mean?” he asked. “Or just… a friend? Does it really matter, as long as they want to marry you?”

Moominmamma paused. It was not too difficult to know what Moomintroll was speaking of, but she knew that he often took a scenic journey to get to the point. “Well, one must also wish to marry them. That is key.”

Moomintroll felt his cheeks grow warm. “What do you mean?”

Sensing her child’s distress, Moominmamma wiped her paws on her apron and turned to switch on the kettle. “To marry is to spend every day together. Even when you are unwell, or upset, or something bad is happening.”

Moominmamma laid a paw on Moomintroll’s head, her fingers brushing gently through the fur.

“But there is no hurry for you to get married, dear. You can take your time.”

Moomintroll spluttered. His face burned. “W-wait! It’s not, I’m not… I…”

His mother looked at him curiously.

“I, um… someone asked me for advice, that’s all. Someone who isn’t sure… who they might want to marry. One day.”

Moominmamma nodded sagely. “Oh, well. I see. In that case…”

The kettle began to whistle, and Moominmamma moved to fetch two cups.  


“Tea or coffee, darling?”  


Moomintroll blinked. “Um… coffee.”

Moominmamma made coffee just the way Moomintroll liked it - one and a half teaspoons of sugar (which really meant _two,_ but he’d never admit it), plenty of milk to cool it down, and five anticlockwise stirs.

Receiving the cup, Moomintroll blew on the surface to cool it down. “Thank you, Mamma.”

“Now,” Moominmamma said, beckoning Moomintroll to sit at the dining table with her. “Tell me about this troubled person who sought your wisdom.”

Moomintroll swallowed. “Well, um… they are, um… with somebody, at the moment. A-and the person they are with is very happy, and wants to marry them. Would probably do so tomorrow if they asked. But… they, they don’t feel quite the same. They care about this person very much, a-and they would hate to see any trouble come to them. But every time they think of marrying them, they feel… somehow wrong.”

“My my,” said Moominmamma gravely. “How very difficult for them.”

“It is,” Moomintroll blurted, and then deflected it quickly. “O-or so they told me.”

“And what else?” asked Moominmamma, because she always seemed to know when there was something else.

Moomintroll tapped the side of his cup. “W-well, they um… they have another friend. A best friend. A-and they, um, realised, the other day, and then told me, that um… they really want to be with this _other_ friend instead. A-and the thought of that hurts them so much, because it means they will have to end their relationship and break their first friend’s heart. And they told me it might be so much _easier_ to just continue on with their current relationship, because it won’t mess anything up.”

The depth of Moomintroll’s dilemma came to his mother at once, and her heart almost shattered. She wished she could spare him every drop of his sorrow, absorb it for him like a sponge - but that was not the way of life.

“It would not be easy,” she said. “Breaking up with someone never is. But it would be far more difficult for them to play pretend for the rest of their life. I am certain that would make them most unhappy.”

Moomintroll threw his arms up. “Oh, but someone will be dreadfully unhappy no matter _what_ I do!” he exclaimed, forgetting entirely about the mythical person who the problem originally belonged to. “Won’t it just be better if that unhappy person is me? Mamma?”

His eyes filled with tears, and Moominmamma pulled him into her arms.

“My little Moomintroll,” she said, as he sobbed into her shoulder. “You care so very much about everyone around you. You deserve to be happy, and you deserve to find someone who can give you happiness. Someone you can be with every day, no matter what.”

Moomintroll pulled away, his vision still a little blurred. “A-and, what about Snorkmaiden, Mamma?” asked Moomintroll. “I thought you and Pappa always wanted me to be with her. So I could settle down, and have a family, and do everything expected of a Moomin—”

“Dearest,” his mother said, with a firm kindness. “Pappa and I only ever wanted you to be _happy._ I cannot tell you that she won’t be upset, but I also cannot tell you that it would be right or fair for you to continue on if you don’t wish to be with her.”

Moomintroll felt again the great swelling in his heart, sorrow and longing all mixed together.

“Mamma, what if Snufkin doesn’t want this? What if everyone’s heart is broken, including mine?”

Moominmamma kissed his forehead, dashed away his tears as they fell. “As painful as it may seem, it is still better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. That risk is the chance we must take when we fall in love.”

Moomintroll swallowed. He went back to his coffee.

“But…” said Moominmamma, resting a hand on his back, “I don’t think you have much to worry about.”

Moomintroll looked up. “What?”

Moominmamma rested her paw over Moomintroll’s with a knowing smile. “When Moominpappa asked me to marry him, he knew he would be giving up a part of the adventurous lifestyle he loved so much. I asked him why, and he told me it was because being by my side was an adventure in of itself.”

“Wow…” Moomintroll breathed, and licked his lips thoughtfully. “So you think…”

Moominmamma lifted the empty coffee cups from the table and moved them to the countertop.

“There must be a reason he returns every single spring,” she said simply. “That’s what I think.”

And in many ways, Moomintroll agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and i'll give you a free baby snufkin in a box
> 
> (thanks so much i love you)


	3. Snorkmaiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the hardest thing you can ever do is tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's LITERALLY 2AM. WHY AM I WRITING THIS AT 2AM. WHEN WILL SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM MYSELF
> 
> yeah so here's what i like to call the cursed chapter, because it's sad and i had no idea i'd end up putting these white fuzzy babies through so much angst oh god what have i done
> 
> im absolutely knackered enjoy

Breaking up with someone, as it turned out, was a lot more complicated than Moomintroll anticipated.

His first attempt was in the meadow, while Snorkmaiden was picking flowers and arranging them into a bouquet.

_Yes,_ he thought. _This’ll be easy. She’s distracted, she’ll hardly notice what I’m saying—_

“Snorkmaiden,” he said, picking up a solitary flower and twirling it between his fingers.

“Ye-es?” she replied, sing-song and sweet, and Moomintroll felt his heart squeeze tight with preemptive guilt.

“I was, um, thinking,” said Moomintroll. “About us.”

Snorkmaiden turned back to him and grinned. “Awww.”

Moomintroll coughed. “A-and um, I was thinking that perhaps… it might be better for us if we…”

Snorkmaiden rooted herself where she stood, staring at him. She blinked - once, twice, three times, and Moomintroll felt a great swooping in his gut.

“Go over there!” she said suddenly, with such enthusiasm that Moomintroll jumped. She pointed over to another section of the meadow. “Where the bluebells are! Great idea, my clever Moomintroll.”

Moomin spluttered.

His next attempt was a couple of days later. They sat alone together on a picnic blanket a few yards from the house, tucking into a lunch Moominmamma had prepared for the two of them. In Moomintroll’s cheesecloth she’d wrapped a little note of good luck.

“Beautiful day, don’t you think?” said Snorkmaiden.

Moomintroll hummed, his mouth full of sandwich. He ate much faster under pressure. “Mm-mm.”

Snorkmaiden lay a paw over his and gave him a soft smile. Moomintroll swallowed his mouthful with some difficulty.

“Snorkmaiden, I… I need to talk to you about something.”

She squeezed his paw. “And what would that be, my sweet?”

Moomintroll took in a deep breath. He squeezed her fingers gently. “I… am so happy, that we get to be here like this. Me and you. I just want you to… be happy, too.”

“Oh!” she said brightly. “But I am, of course I am!”

“Y-yes,” Moomin stumbled on. “It’s just…” He looked up at the Moominhouse, and it seemed to almost be watching him back. “T-the future, you see, isn’t always as… certain, as we think it is. We might not always be… like this, you know? We might be… somewhere else. I-if you catch my drift.”

Snorkmaiden followed his gaze up to the house. “You mean…”

Moomintroll nodded, his heart thudding. “Yes, it really is for the best, and you know I—”

“You’re building us a _house!”_

“WHAT?”

The third attempt, somehow, was worse still.

Moomintroll considered that his nerves might be the thing getting the better of him - so what better way to do this than in earshot of his endlessly compassionate Moominmamma? He and Snorkmaiden would conduct their conversation in the living room, with Mamma stationed nearby in the kitchen as a comforting presence.

_Perfect,_ Moomintroll thought to himself.

“So,” said Snorkmaiden, brushing a paw through the fur atop Moomin’s head. “What did you want to talk about this time, you silly goose?”

The nerves hit Moomintroll with force, but he pushed through them and spoke. “W-well, I… I wanted to tell you that…”

She blinked at him, eyelashes fluttering, and he sighed.

“I’m so grateful for everything we’ve done together, Snorkmaiden. Really, I am. It’s been so special to be with you for so long. But we can’t… do it like this, anymore.”

Snorkmaiden’s eyes widened. “We… can’t?”

He took her paw and lifted it to his muzzle, a soft kiss. “No, we can’t. You are such a good person, Snorkmaiden. You are so sweet and kind and bright, and the love and happiness you deserve is beyond measure. I just can’t keep things the way they are, they have to change. And that’s why I’m—”

At once, Snorkmaiden leapt up and squealed. She spun on her heels with a giddy grin. Moomintroll stared at her, mouth agape.

“Yes! Yes, Moomintroll, yes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yes of course I’ll MARRY YOU!”

***

“So what you’re saying is,” said Little My, “You proposed to her instead of breaking up with her.”

“By accident!” Moomintroll cried. “How was I to know she was going to keep on finishing all my sentences for me like that?”

Moomintroll slumped himself face-down on the sofa and sobbed.

“Oh, darling,” came Moominmamma’s soothing voice. Moomintroll instantly sat up and reached for it like a mewling kitten. “You just need another opportunity to explain yourself clearly. I know it’s ever so difficult, but I believe that you can do it.”

“What he _needs_ to do is stop being such a mummy’s boy and get on with it!” Little My said. “Or else he’ll end up married to the poor girl. And that’s probably a fate worse than death - for her, I mean.”

Moomintroll stuck his tongue out at her over Moominmamma’s shoulder.

“Gotta be done, pal,” Little My shrugged. “Gotta be done.”

***

Moomintroll took Snorkmaiden out on the river early the next morning.

The sun was still pushing its way up through the trees, and decorated the water with a shimmering kind of glamour. Snorkmaiden gazed at it dreamily, dipping her forefinger into the cool stream.

Moomintroll steered the boat to rest in a little bank upriver. They could see the valley open out in front of them, as clean and new as the first day the light found it.

“This is so beautiful,” Snorkmaiden whispered. “Isn’t it?”

Moomintroll nodded. He took in a deep breath, and somehow felt a little more calm. Selfishly, he wondered what this same view might look like with Snufkin beside him.

“Come and sit with me,” said Snorkmaiden, and Moomintroll couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. They sat quietly together for a moment.

“Look, Snorkmaiden,” Moomin began, turning to look at her. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

Snorkmaiden lifted a brow. “Yeah? How so?”

“I… I really wanted to do everything right, yesterday, but I didn’t, and now I’m left with this mess—”

Snorkmaiden giggled, waving a paw in dismissal. “Oh, don’t worry about it!”

“Don’t… what?”

“The ring, you know? You obviously didn’t have time to get it. But I really don’t mind that much.”

Moomintroll squeezed his eyes shut. “No, no, you don’t understand, I’m—”

“He’s breaking up with you.”

From inside the bushes, Little My emerged, her arms folded.

“That’s what he’s been trying to tell you this entire time.”

Moomin’s heart crashed into the riverbed. “Little My—”

“Thank me later,” she told him, and without another word she was gone.

The change in Snorkmaiden’s expression was transparent. Her eyes searched his, her mouth pulled into a little frown. Her ears were flattened against her head. Moomintroll felt as though he could go overboard.

“Moomintroll?” she asked, so softly he could cry. “I-is that true? What she said? Or are you just having a joke with me?”

Moomintroll could not respond.

“Moomintroll,” she said again, firmer this time. Tears filled her eyes as she took hold of his shoulders and shook him gently. “Moomintroll!”

Each second seemed to take an eternity before Moomintroll’s response. His heart was caught up in his throat and he felt like he was choking. “It’s true.”

Another pause. Centuries seemed to pass. “Oh,” said Snorkmaiden at length. “Oh.”

And they broke down together.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I just can’t be what you need and you deserve so much more—”

“Please, my love, can’t we try? Don’t you want to try at least a little bit? Please—”

They fell into each other’s arms and cried and begged and sobbed and pleaded each other for mercy. The wind felt cold and biting through their coats, and the river seemed to rise up and drown them even though they remained dry. Moomintroll was certain he had never known such wretchedness in his life.

They sat this way for a very long time - and then slowly, slowly, the storm began to fade.

Snorkmaiden was the first to speak again, drawing back with a deep, slow breath.

“You’ve been my friend for so long,” she told him. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, if this was how you really felt?”

Moomintroll pursed his lips. “It’s all so new,” he said. “New and complicated and horrible. I wanted to keep things the way they were, just to maintain the balance, but—”

“No,” she said, and held up a paw to stop him. “It’s not balance. Not if you don’t feel the way I feel.”

Moomintroll nodded. “You’re right. Little My was right.”

Snorkmaiden laughed - almost bitterly, but not quite. “She ought to take a day off.”

They hugged again, this time without the emotional cascade. Moomintroll squeezed her tightly, just as he had done every time before this - but it took on another meaning now.

“Moomintroll,” Snorkmaiden said against his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I think… I think I’m going to need a little bit of time. I think… maybe I might not want to see you for a while. You mustn’t get offended, alright?”

Moomintroll’s heart broke a little bit more. He wasn’t sure that was possible.

“I won’t be,” he told her. “I promise.”

They pulled apart, and Moomintroll took up the oars. It was time to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP . welp i TOLD you im so fffuckign sorry
> 
> leave a comment for little my to come directly to your door and solve your problems for you in a most unhelpful way
> 
> I Love You Thank You So Much


	4. Snufkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin makes a wish by moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHH MY ?????? OH M Y?????????
> 
> THIS FIC HAS OVER . 500 KUDOS? IM LOSING IT FOLKS I REALLY REALLY TRULY AM
> 
> it's 2am again and it's finals for me so you can tell that this is a really worthy use of my time and resources. i love adulthood
> 
> thank you thank you thank you ALL so MUCH from the bottom of my heart. this is the chapter you've been waiting for <3

The campfire crackled. Snufkin sat on a log an arm’s length away from it, his elbows resting on his knees as he prodded the flames with a stick. He watched as the embers rose and scattered onto the air like fireflies, humming to himself with a soft, amused smile. It was approaching nightfall.

Amongst the chattering of the birds preparing for the night’s rest, Snufkin heard an unusual sound. He ceased his humming and sat up a little, peering through the spaces in the trees.

It sounded almost like footsteps, he thought - although it was much too late for most diurnal creatures to be out walking now.

But then, Little My was no ordinary creature.

“Boo!”

“Oh!” gasped Snufkin, as Little My swung down from a tree and dropped in front of him. She cackled, fixing him with a grin, and he sighed and slowly resumed poking the fire.

“Little My,” he said. “It’s quite late. … Moominmamma will likely be wondering where you are.”

Little My scoffed. She perched herself on the other end of the log, straddling it as if on a rocking-horse. _“Moominmamma_ wanted me to help with the washing up, so naturally I had to get out of there. Besides… it’s been a while since I’ve bothered you.”

“So it has,” said Snufkin.

Somehow, Snufkin didn’t mind Little My as much as he might mind others. She was upfront and honest about her intentions - many creatures looking to speak with him would say what they _thought_ he wanted to hear, and Little My never wasted her time with any of that. It was both admirable and amusing - and Snufkin would almost go as far as to consider her good company, every once in a while.

“So…” My started, staring into the fire. The flames flickered in her irises. “Has he told you yet?”

Snufkin turned his wrist, and watched the fire lick around the branch. “Has who told me what?”

Little My rolled her eyes. “You know what I’m talking about. Moomintroll? The big break-up? Surely you’ve sunken your teeth into that one by now. There hasn’t been this much gossip around here since Sniff drank half of Moominpappa’s brandy.”

Snufkin suddenly found himself feeling very strange indeed. He knew that Moomintroll had ended his relationship with Snorkmaiden, yes, some weeks ago - and they had discussed it very briefly once or twice. He had been spending most of that time attempting to offer whatever support Moomintroll may have needed, as a good friend is wont to do.

That was exactly it - friendly support. Fishing trips and long talks about his travels, and fresh cups of Moominmamma’s home-crafted lemonade while they sat on the bridge. Snufkin had thought of those things, and done those things only. He certainly had not been considering how he had resigned himself years ago to the knowledge that Moomintroll would marry Snorkmaiden and be with her forever. He certainly had not been wrung inside-out to learn that this was no longer true. And he certainly, certainly had _not_ been daring to remind himself of those most secret of wishes, those most glittering and excellent daydreams that perhaps suddenly had some beautiful, hysterical chance of becoming tangible and true.

“Yes, well,” he said, after a lengthy pause, “Moomintroll’s private affairs are none of my business.”

Little My laughed again, snorting against the back of her hand. “Really, now? Your best friend? How cold and distant of you, Snufkin.”

Snufkin balked. “You know I didn’t mean it like that.”

Little My, however, seemed determined to get under his skin. She lifted an eyebrow, her gaze permeating the edges of his heart. “Oh?”

“I only mean to say that we should not be discussing Moomintroll’s life behind his back,” Snufkin said carefully. “It’s quite rude.”

“Since when did you care about what’s rude or not?” asked Little My.

Snufkin shrugged. “I care about Moomintroll,” he replied - possibly before he could stop himself. “I mean… my friends. I won’t be rude to my friends, at the very least.”

Little My folded her arms across her chest. “I see,” she said. “Well, then.”

She hopped off the log and started smoothing the creases in her dress. Snufkin stood too, if only just to stretch his legs, and glanced up to notice a shining ring nestled amongst the constellations.

“The new moon,” he breathed. An idea came to him. “Little My - would you wish with me?”

Little My huffed. “If you insist.”

They stepped back together, far enough away from the campfire to not get caught in it, and then they held out their arms, closed their eyes and spun.

“One,” Snufkin whispered. “Two. Three.”

_I wish for Moomintroll to feel as I feel._

He mouthed his wish into the open air, a wish as sweet as fresh strawberries on his lips. He felt almost selfish wishing it - but oh, he had not wished anything so purely for _himself_ in so long. It was delicate and luxurious, and tinged with moonlight.

Snufkin allowed himself to linger for a moment, his wish dissipating in the atmosphere. He cracked one eye open.

“So?” Little My demanded. “What did you wish for?”

Snufkin smirked. He shook his head, his arms sinking back down to his sides. “Ah, ah. If I told you that, it would not come true.”

He lifted Little My so she balanced, toe-tips, on the log in front of him. She stuck her tongue out, and Snufkin chuckled.

“That wish is between the moon and I, Little My.”

***

Snufkin called on Moomintroll early the following morning.

It was about an hour past dawn. Moomintroll was somewhere between sleeping and waking, cognizant of the fluttering birdsong outside his window, but still rolling himself heavily over in his bedsheets to grasp at another few minutes’ slumber.

Of course, all of that was soon forgotten when he heard a familiar harmonica tune.

“Snufkin!” he cried, drowsy yet delighted. He stumbled out of bed and practically leapt to the window, throwing it open broadly with both paws.

Snufkin’s tune trailed off as he lowered his harmonica from his lips.

“Good morning, Moomintroll.”

Moomintroll stumbled, face flushing. He attempted to regain composure. “A-ah, yes, right,” he said, leaning nonchalantly against the windowsill. He gave Snufkin a relaxed salute. “Morning, Snufkin.”

Snufkin did _so_ love it when Moomintroll did that.

“Are you going to come down?” he asked hopefully. “I thought we might go for an early catch today. Kippers for breakfast, if we’re lucky.”

Moomintroll was practically tripping over himself, fumbling around the room as he scrambled to gather whatever he thought he might need.

“Y-yes!” he called. “I’ll just get my fishing rod, a-and my net, and I’m sure my bait box is around here somewhere—”

Snufkin smiled to himself. He felt his heart flutter most unusually.

“Moomintroll,” he said, almost impatiently. “You don’t need anything. Just bring yourself.”

A few moments later, the rope-ladder was swung down from Moomintroll’s window, and he started to descend. He dropped onto the grass by Snufkin’s feet, and gave him an earnest grin.

Snufkin’s heart moved up to his throat and refused to budge.

“Let’s go, then!” Moomintroll declared, and boldly took hold of Snufkin’s hand. They both paused. Moomintroll’s ears gradually turned a soft shade of pink.

Snufkin interlocked his fingers with Moomin’s, for he could think of nothing else that would make him happier.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Let’s go.”

***

“So…” said Moomintroll. He swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the bridge, while Snufkin pulled back his fishing rod and deftly cast a line.

It had been three weeks since his conversation with Snorkmaiden, and once the grief of that encounter had begun to subside, his thoughts of Snufkin had returned in full force. He felt overwhelmed even just _sitting_ with Snufkin, which seemed ridiculous - but things were suddenly and certainly very different now.

The floodgates had been opened.

“So?” Snufkin echoed back, with a slight tilt of his head. “Did you sleep well?”

Moomintroll blinked. It hit him that he may have been staring. “A-ah, yes. Yes! I did. Did you?”

Snufkin nodded, and offered him a soft smile. They sat wordlessly together for a moment, the silence only punctuated by the bubbling of the stream ahead of them.

“I was thinking, Moomintroll,” Snufkin started, “About… what happened. With you and Snorkmaiden.”

Moomintroll swallowed hard. “U-uh… you have?”

“Yes,” Snufkin replied. “I wondered if perhaps you needed to discuss it at all. I know that sometimes having an opportunity to talk things out can clear your head.”

“Oh,” said Moomintroll. He smiled - softly, if a little sadly. “Oh, it’s just… we had grown apart. I… I sort of realised that I was playing pretend. And that wasn’t fair to her, you know?”

He took a deep breath, staring down into the water.

“Oh, Snufkin. Tell me you don’t think I’m a bad person for doing what I did.”

Snufkin glanced up from his fishing rod. He seemed dazed. “Why on Earth would I think that, Moomintroll?”

Moomintroll felt everything of the last three weeks welling up in him all at once. “Because I broke her heart! Deliberately! Just because I couldn’t lie to her about anything! I took away her first real relationship because I didn’t feel the same way she did. That’s why.”

“Well,” said Snufkin, once he was satisfied Moomin was done talking for now. “I think that makes you a good person.” He reeled in his line by an inch or two, and shrugged. “It would have been much worse to lead her on for whoever-knows how long.”

Snufkin was so _wise,_ and Moomintroll felt so naive of everything, and it made his heart ache. Something came to him, and the question spilled from his lips before he knew how to stop himself.

“Were you ever tied down with a girl, Snufkin?”

A long silence drew between them. Moomintroll’s heart was thumping hard, and he began to hear the rush of it in his ears.

“No,” Snufkin said at length. He reached for the landing net and pulled up a squirming herring that he dropped inside. “Not a girl.”

Snufkin seemed so effortless, so nonchalant, and Moomintroll could hardly understand it. The words spun around and around in his head as Snufkin transferred the fish to his basket. _Not a girl. Not a girl. Not a girl._

“Then a boy?”

He had no idea why he had chosen to ask it. He only knew that he would almost certainly die if he didn’t know the answer.

Snufkin paused, wiping his hands against his sides before resting them in his lap. He appeared to be thinking quite deeply. Moomintroll thought either one of them could fall forward into the river at any given moment.

“Tied down is not the phrase I would use,” said Snufkin finally. “More like… anchored.”

Moomintroll’s breath escaped in a gush. His heart was close to bursting now. There had been some other boy, or - how terrible! - there possibly still _was_ some other boy somewhere in Snufkin’s heart. Someone who anchored him, who made him feel secure. Who held his hand and kissed him goodnight, all of those things that Moomintroll himself was so desperate to do. He hated to consider it, he felt entirely lost and yet he had to know - he _had_ to know.

“So there was a boy?” he asked, quickly enough so he would not pause and lose his grip halfway. “On your travels?”

Snufkin stared forward towards the horizon. Once more, his hands closed expertly around his fishing rod, and he lifted it back before sending his line spinning into the stream. It landed with a splash.

“No,” he said. “Not on my travels.”

Moomintroll blinked. “If not on your travels, then…”

He turned his head towards Snufkin. Their eyes met, and it seemed that Snufkin had inexplicably lost all interest in fishing. Moomintroll searched his gaze, and slowly, slowly, it began to dawn on him, like the first day of spring. Like every new tune he had ever heard. Snufkin was leaning forward, and Moomintroll’s breath caught in his lungs.

“You mean…?”

Snufkin nodded. His hand reached forward to grasp Moomin’s, and their fingers interlocked. “I am only without him when I am travelling,” he murmured. Thumb brushed against thumb, with a tenderness that confirmed all of Moomintroll’s suspicions at once. “Throughout the winter, I think of him constantly, while he sleeps peacefully in his home. And then, on the first day of spring…”

“You return to him,” Moomintroll whispered.

The air was suddenly rich with magic.

“Moomintroll,” Snufkin said, soft and quiet and inviting. He pulled his hat from his head and put it carefully to one side. “May I kiss you?”

Moomintroll felt as though he might cry.

“Snufkin,” he croaked. “Please.”

A certain indescribable brilliance hung in the air for the few precious seconds before the first kiss. Snufkin smiled, Moomintroll sighed, and Snufkin touched Moomintroll’s cheek so lightly and perfectly that they both quivered. They leaned in closer, closer, closer until the gap was bridged, Moomintroll lifting his snout just so, and their lips met.

The floodgates poured forth.

The first kiss was careful and beautiful and shimmering, a pearlescent moment that Moomintroll knew instantly he would remember for the rest of his life. After a moment of stillness they began to move, somewhat awkwardly, and smiled against each other’s lips. Snufkin tasted of the sky and the earth and the air and the sea, and Moomintroll pressed into him deeply enough to gather him in his senses.

Moomintroll ached when they pulled apart.

Snufkin pursed his lips, his face more flushed than Moomin had ever seen it.

“I—” he started. “Um… my first…”

“Me too, I think,” Moomintroll breathed, and they both grinned. “Snorkmaiden and I didn’t really kiss like that.”

Snufkin chuckled. He drew in a deep breath and moved closer, pressing his nose against Moomintroll’s snout.

Something came to Moomintroll with crystal clarity - something he knew he was more sure of than possibly anything else.

“Snufkin,” he whispered. “I love you.”

He felt Snufkin shudder and press against him, arms wrapping around his middle until they were entangled. He only realised Snufkin was sobbing until he felt the short, sharp breaths against his chest. He had never seen Snufkin cry of happiness before.

“Oh, Moomintroll, I love you. I _love_ you. I have been waiting to say this for so long.”

Moomintroll squeezed him tightly. He gasped, and his own tears started flowing. “I love you, too. You… you have always made me so happy.”

“And you have me,” Snufkin managed, and pressed kiss after kiss on Moomintroll’s shoulder. “But today you have made me the happiest I have or ever will be. I swear it.”

They pulled apart again to wipe each other’s tears, and the morning sunlight was poured generously onto their smiling faces.

“You look beautiful,” Moomintroll said. “It must be my turn to kiss you.”

Snufkin could barely contain his delight.

“So it must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wonderful journey is not quite done yet, as i will be writing a short epilogue soon! but honestly, i mean it when i say thank you all so much for reading and giving me kudos on this 
> 
> i think moomin is one of those franchises that has inadvertently touched me very very deeply and changed me for the better. i love you all <3 <3 <333333333333


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHHHH HOWDY. it's been a while i heartily apologise my real life responsibilities are kicking my ass
> 
> THIS IS IT!!!!!!!!! it's the END of FLOODGATES this fic i decided to write on a WHIM but that SOMEHOW! GOT! 800! KUDOS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH VERY DEEPLY IN MY HEART
> 
> this has been such a weird crazy rollercoaster and i think now i've started writing gay moomin fanfiction i won't be able to stop. i am twenty one years of age
> 
> thank you all SO much for coming on this incredible journey with me that started fatefully on 4/20 . im speechless genuinely at your support and every kudos and comment fills my tiny baby heart with immeasurable joy. thank you so so so much!!!!

Moomintroll loved the Midsummer Bonfire more than anything else.

It was always held on the night of the longest day of the year, at the height of all the adventures and festivities of the season, and Moominpappa would allow them each to invite a few guests to come along. Moomintroll, naturally, would always invite Snufkin.

Little My loved the bonfire, simply because it was the only time she had an opportunity to burn things in a spectacular way without being arrested for it. Moominpappa enjoyed flexing his barbecuing skills, and Moominmamma simply relished the chance to ensure everybody was well and happy. And Moomintroll, well…

This was one of the happiest Midsummer Bonfires that Moomintroll had ever had. He and Snufkin talked for what seemed like hours on end, their hands entwined, as they watched the fire rise up into the sky in a striking orange flame.

Snufkin leaned over to press a kiss against Moomintroll’s ear.

“I love you,” he whispered, and Moomintroll was reduced to twitterpated giggles.

Suddenly, Moominpappa was striking a spoon against a bucket to catch everyone’s attention.

“Now that the fire is going,” he declared, “It’s time for the Midsummer Dance!”

There came a cheer from the crowd gathered around the bonfire, and the radio was turned up high to let a jolly jazz song breeze through the warm night air. Couples of all kinds stood up from their seats and began to dance, twisting and twirling and turning together.

“I had no idea Mrs. Fillyjonk was that flexible,” Snufkin muttered, and Moomintroll spluttered out a laugh.

“Hey, Moomintroll,” came a familiar voice, and Moomintroll looked up to find himself face to face with—

“Snorkmaiden?!”

She grinned at him, and he leapt up to hug her. It had been a long couple of months, and they’d talked only sporadically. It felt right to get a new beginning.

“Hello, you funny old thing,” she said affectionately, and he couldn’t hold back his smile. “Will you dance with me, for old times’ sake?”

“Of course,” Moomintroll said without hesitation. He took her paw, and glanced over her shoulder at Snufkin - who gave him a thumbs-up.

They made their way amongst the various dancing couples, Moomintroll placing one paw in Snorkmaiden’s and the other against her waist. They began to dance around in a little circle, swaying jovially side to side in time to the music. They had never been the most proficient of dancers - but they’d always had _fun,_ and that was what mattered.

“So, um,” Moomintroll started, over the music. “How have you been?”

“Pretty good, considering,” Snorkmaiden said. She lifted her arm to spin him round, and they both laughed. “And you?”

Moomintroll breathed a sigh. “Good, if it’s alright to say so. I’ve, um… I’ve been working a little at living truer to myself, with some pretty amazing results so far.”

He nodded his head over towards Snufkin, who sat on the log tapping his foot in time to the beat. Snufkin spotted him and tipped his hat, and even just the sight of that made Moomintroll blush.

“So I see,” said Snorkmaiden with a grin. “Well. I’m proud of you.”

Moomintroll smiled right back, and nuzzled her nose. “Thank you.”

***

Over on the log, Snufkin was gazing into the curling flames of the bonfire as they reached upwards into the night. He was disturbed by a sudden presence next to him, and spoke before Little My had the chance to jab his shoulder.

“Hello, Little My.”

Little My deflated with an exasperated sigh. “I was _trying_ to be sneaky.”

Snufkin kept his gaze forward, but a hint of a smirk played at his lips. “A shame. Perhaps next time.”

Little My folded her arms, and they sat in silence for a moment. The music kept playing, the people kept dancing, and the bonfire kept burning high and hot.

“The dancing is the most boring part,” said Little My. “Who wants to dance when you can burn things? Or roast marshmallows?”

Snufkin looked at her, finally, and raised an eyebrow. “So you won’t dance with me, then?” He lifted a hand to press dramatically against his chest. “I’m heartbroken.”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll make sure you’re the next thing thrown on that fire.”

Snufkin let himself laugh with such genuine amusement that it surprised him. He reached out to pull the top of Little My’s bun, and she squealed and hit his hand away.

From here, Snufkin’s eyes landed on Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden, twirling around arm-in-arm. They appeared happy, content, and for once Snufkin wasn’t feeling a certain pressure on his heart just to look at them.

“So,” said Little My. “Did your wish come true?”

He turned his head to look at her again. She’d drawn her knees up to her chest, and gave him a funny little smile.

“As a matter of fact… yes, it did.” He gave her a funny little smile right back. “And what about yours?”

Little My glanced over at Moomintroll, then at Snufkin, then at Moomintroll again. She started off the log.

“Yep,” she said, and winked at Snufkin before turning to walk away.

  
***

“Do you know Little My’s sister?” asked Snorkmaiden.

Moomintroll squinted at her. “You… might need to give me a run-down. I’ve heard there’s quite a few.”

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes. “No, silly. Her _older_ sister.”

“Right,” Moomintroll grinned. “Yes, Mymble. She comes for tea sometimes. What about her?”

Snorkmaiden’s gaze darted side to side, as if scanning for potential eavesdroppers. “Well, um… she wanted to go and visit one of the travelling markets next weekend. Just the two of us.”

Moomin raised his eyebrows, intrigued. “Ohhhh, I see,” he said. “So something’s… happening, there?”

Snorkmaiden pouted exaggeratedly. “A lady never makes assumptions, Moomintroll. … But, maybe. We’ll see.”

Moomintroll chuckled. He spun her round once more - it was coming to the end of the song. “I hope it goes well for you, Snorkmaiden. You deserve to find happiness.”

“So do you,” she replied, letting go as the music flourished into a finish. “Although it looks like you already have.”

Moomintroll opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Snufkin, bowing forward, lifting his hat off his head in an invitational gesture. He took Moomin’s paw and lifted it to his lips in a delicate kiss, and Moomin almost imploded.

“My dove,” he said smoothly, a nickname he’d chosen and reserved for Moomintroll alone. “May I have this next dance?”

Moomin felt as though he might faint. Behind him, Snorkmaiden giggled.

“Yes!” he said, nodding perhaps a little too eagerly. He stopped himself. “Er… yes.”

The next song that played was slower than the first, and it allowed Moomintroll and Snufkin to twirl steadily around the bonfire in each other’s arms. Moomintroll immediately pressed in close, nuzzling Snufkin’s cheek, and the hand around Moomin’s waist tightened.

“What a wonderful night,” Snufkin mused.

“Yeah,” Moomintroll sighed. A smirk crept onto his face. “So I take it you’re not planning on running off this time, then?”

Snufkin laughed into Moomin’s shoulder. “Oh, you cruel beast. I already apologised for that.”

Moomintroll lifted his arm for Snufkin to twirl underneath it, and they grinned before coming together again. Still swaying, Moomin tilted his snout just high enough to give Snufkin a peck on the lips.

“I really love you,” Snufkin whispered, and Moomintroll’s heart sang.

“I really love you, too.”

***

After the festivities came the food, and as usual Moominpappa had outdone himself with barbecuing - or at least, he’d taken most of the credit for Moominmamma’s work. They gathered around the table, Moomintroll and Snufkin electing to sit very close by indeed, and the various fare was passed around.

“Some vegetables, Snufkin?” Moominmamma asked.

“Oh, no, thank you,” he shook his head politely. “I’ve had plenty, Moominmamma. It was splendid.”

Moomintroll took some for himself, and no less than five seconds after he had done so, Snufkin reached forward and pilfered a piece of corn. He popped it in his mouth while Moomintroll stared at him.

“Unbelievable,” said Moomin.

Snufkin offered him a smirk. “What is the point in having a boyfriend,” he said, reaching for a slice of carrot, “If you cannot steal the food from off his plate?”

“Wait a minute,” said Moominpappa. He stared between them, squinting. “Boyfriend?”

The whole table slowly turned to look at him incredulously. Moominpappa huffed a sigh and dropped his fork.

“Why does nobody in this family tell me _anything_ these days?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin
> 
> get it. because they're finnish
> 
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
